Quinn's Party
by mirrornvrlies
Summary: One Shot. Special continuation of the Fluffville chapter 'Quinn's Party'. Enjoy!


**Quinn's Party**

Head spinning Santana wandered around Quinn's house trying to focus in on faces but failing miserably. Cactus Juice and Jameson shots had taken effect more quickly than the Latina had expected probably because she hadn't had alcohol in a little while. The last time she had been about to party her girlfriend had gotten hammered.

Now though, the unsteady way her legs were faltering underneath her and the way her stomach felt tight and twisted told Santana that the roles may reverse after this party.

A blonde head bobbed around in Santana's vision and warm arms wrapped around her pulling her against soft skin. Santana hummed and buried her head in soft spicy smelling skin.

Wait spicy? She froze instantly when her brain registered the unfamiliar nature of the perfume.

"Get you fucking hands off my girlfriend." A harsh voice cried out and Santana felt her body being pulled in two directions.

"Yeah well where have you been this whole time then?" A strange female voice argued, Santana tried to say something about not being with her for very long but her jaw felt heavy and she could only lean backwards to who she hoped was her girlfriend.

"Looking for her." Brittany's voice rang out clearly as she literally ripped Santana out of the other blonde's arms, "I didn't expect to find some bitch all over her though." Brittany sounded hurt now and Santana tried again to tell her what happened.

"Whasn wiher." Brittany stared over a tan shoulder as Santana mumbled incoherently.

"See she wants me." The strange girl said triumphantly.

"Fuck you." Brittany spat in a very Santana like manner, the Latina smiled. "Oh you find that funny do you?" The blonde finally turned Santana's sluggish body around and looked into her eyes.

Brittany watched the random girl turn green as Santana mumbled a greeting and reached out for a hug. Winking over Santana's shoulder at the angry teen Brittany used her considerable strength to steer a very inebriated brunette towards the patio doors they were near to.

The second the cold air hit her over heated skin Santana felt her head start to clear.

"Britt." She smiled cheekily at her exasperated girlfriend.

"Aaaan she's back!" Brittany cheered letting go of Santana but quickly having to step back in and hold her unsteady girlfriend up. "Or not."

"Ghess wha I dih?" Santana slurred. Brittany's eyebrows knitted together as she translated.

"What did you do while I was dancing?" Brittany obliged once she'd figured it out. She started to walk Santana around the garden to help her process some of what she drank.

"Sots wiv Puckie, hess cool ya know, bus nah as coowel asaa you." Santana spoke slowly poking Brittany's face to emphasise her point.

"It clearly helped your balance." Brittany chuckled wryly as Santana nearly landed them both flat on their faces tripping over her own feet. "Let's get you out of those boots." Brittany said, feeling a pang in her stomach over losing the glorious view of Santana in a black mini dress with 6 inch stiletto knee highs on.

"No I look too hot." Santana suddenly sounded coherent.

It was Brittany's turn to roll her eyes, "Of course you can speak okay to say that." She said sarcastically.

"My heads fuzzy." Santana said and Brittany breathed a sigh of relief.

"It will be Puckie gave you shots, at least you can talk now." The blonde giggled as they started their second circuit of the garden.

"I do other stuff too." Santana said breaking away from Brittany and by some miracle standing up (ish).

Brittany reached out to steady her but Santana just took off towards the house giggling and tripping. "Let's dance B!" Santana cried out as she dived through the open doors into the house.

"This is not going to end well." Brittany muttered as she jogged into the large house.

Straight away the blue eyes focussed in on a grinning jock offering her girlfriend a green drink. Running over she watched Santana try and back up and the jock lift the drink to her tightly closed lips. Anger shot through her and she marched right up to them and smacked her fist into the smug guys face.

Pig eyes, as Santana's addled brain had named the jock, keeled over backwards as a small pale fist hit his nose. Looking between her heroic girlfriend and the squirming jock on the floor Santana felt a familiar ache in the pit of her belly.

"I am so turned on right now." She said clapping her hand over her mouth, as she clearly needed some sort of filter. Half the party had stopped to look at the injured jock and all of them laughed at Santana's words and Brittany's amused expression.

"I can't believe I just did that?" Brittany said quietly, feeling slightly tipsy herself.

"Me neither, let's go people parties over." Quinn yelled and all the other teens groaned as they moved away.

The blonde turned to the jock still on the floor, "Stop being a wimp and get out of my house." She told the jock.

"Yeah you pussy." Santana hissed wrapping her arms around her unusually still girlfriend.

"I could press charges for this!" He shouted his voice extra nasally as he held his nose.

"Try it and I'll show the police the drink I saw you trying to force feed my best friend." Quinn husked threateningly.

The idiot jock's eyes widened and he sprang up and out of the room. When the girls heard the front door slam behind him they just breathed a heavy sigh and looked around at the house.

"Your mums gonna be piiissed Q-ball." Santana said gleefully, while silently wondering why her girlfriend looked so upset.

"She's not gonna find out Rachel said she'd stay and help clean, she's probably waiting in my room." Quinn said narrowing her eyes at her best friend.

"You must be drunk to let Berry in your room. It'll turn pink." Santana snapped before remembering Q had just stuck up for her. "Thanks though Q." She added her voice a little softer.

"Anytime, go get a bag of peas on B's hand then you can help clean." Quinn ordered, walking out of the room and heading up the stairs to find Rachel.

Santana turned her attention to the extra pale blonde next to her. "What's wrong?" She asked, her still tipsy mind not allowing her to be more subtle.

Brittany shook her head and looked away but Santana moved around to catch her sad blue eyes. "Tell me." She insisted as gently as her heavy tongue would allow.

"I've never hit anyone on purpose before." The blonde explained sadly.

Immediately the pieces clicked together in the brunettes mind, "Oh B, that doesn't make you a bad person, you were protecting me, Fred or whatever his name is had his arm around my shoulders and he was gonna drug me." She said firmly.

"I'm always telling you to stop the violence, now it's stupid because I'm violent." Brittany argued.

"You are not a hypocrite and it's not stupid, my violence is not always the right way but it was this time." Santana hit back easily.

"Why am I a flying bird?" The blonde asked her face the picture of cute confusion.

"Not a hippogriff B, someone who tells people one thing is wrong and then goes and does it themselves. Mr Schue is one." Santana explained.

"Maybe I could have talked to him, like with that girl." Brittany was still fixated.

"No way, that girl was drunk and weak, that jock was angry and really strong and you could have been hurt if you hadn't surprised him. You were perfect." Santana said stepping up to her girlfriend and pulling her arms around her own waist.

"Are you sure?" The blonde said voice laced with uncertainty.

Santana nodded furiously, "Perfect, it was so hot too." She added watching the thought bring a smile to her blondes face. "Yeah yeah you're tough and hot; let's get your knuckles iced." She smiled up at her girlfriend before pulling away and pulling her gently into the kitchen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"You should've seen it Rach, I was going to help but B just stormed up and socked him." Quinn chuckled as she told her side of the story as she picked up random bits of plastic cups and bottles.

"Well as a rule I don't condone violence but I'm conflicted, what Brittany did sounds like the right thing..." Rachel never got to finish her thoughts.

"That's cuz it was the right thing Hobbit." Santana announced her arrival sending a cursory glare Rachel's way.

"Where's B?" Quinn asked, changing the subject. She noticed Santana still had her boots on and winced at how they must be feeling right now, she and Rachel had shed their killer heels the second they could.

"In our room she's a little shell shocked. I am too." Santana admitted.

"They have a room?" Rachel asked Quinn, obviously taken aback.

"It would not have been wise to let them stay in mine during sleepovers." Quinn raised an eyebrow at her classmate.

"Why ooooh got it." Rachel blushed slightly before letting her curiosity get the best of her, "So you knew about them then?" She asked.

"What am I, Invisible?" Santana huffed as she shoved things into Quinn's bin bag.

"Yes I knew from the start," She saw Santana falter suspiciously, "Or did I?" She said staring questioningly at her friend.

"So maybe it wasn't our first time at third base when you caught us." Santana said sheepishly.

"Caught you! You were making out on my dining room table, not exactly subterfuge." Quinn said indignantly.

"Good point, I've always thought B planned it that way." The Latina said thoughtfully.

"She did, she needed someone to talk to." Quinn told her friend.

"Doesn't surprise me, I was a total dweeb." Both Rachel and Quinn paused at that.

"That's the first time I've heard you put yourself down... ever!" Rachel said her hand still gripping a beer bottle in midair.

"Especially about your..." Quinn struggled to find the right words.

"Gay panic years, you can say it Q." The Latina said, pointedly avoiding all eye contact and picking up rubbish at a rate of knots.

"At least you can admit it." Rachel said and Quinn shot her a look of despair this was not going to go down well.

"Good point before I barely let myself feel." Santana replied and Quinn nearly fainted, Santana Lopez was having a heart to heart with Rachel Berry, she wanted to film it.

"What about now?" Rachel pushed.

Santana paused and eyed Rachel as if weighing up options inside her head, "I have a good life and I'm more..." She trailed off.

"Comfortable?" Rachel supplied and Santana nodded almost smiling at Rachel. When Santana looked back at the floor Rachel looked at a stunned Quinn and stuck her tongue out playfully. Quinn feigned hurt but smiled at Berry's antics. Suddenly Rachel seemed to shut down and turned pensive.

"What's it like to be happy at last?" Rachel suddenly shot at Santana.

"It's not all rainbows and sunshine you know Berry." Santana pointed out.

"I'm well aware that life gives you lemons, what I really meant was how come you know Brittany's the one with whom you want to make lemonade?" Rachel rambled.

"Fucking hell what's with the love detective act Berry?" Santana snapped.

"I was only asking." Rachel said meekly, going back to her previous task of clearing the coffee table. The bin bags were nearly full now.

Santana examined a seemingly hurt Rachel and couldn't help but wonder why the girl needed to ask about, wait a second, "Were you asking me how I know Britt is the one?" Santana said before she could stop herself.

Rachel's reaction told the Latina all she needed to know. The diva flinched harshly and almost dropped a half full beer on Quinn's cream carpet. "Maybe." The diva finally choked out.

"Ask me again, maybe I can help." Santana said a little too kindly. Quinn noticed the mischievous glint in the dark eyes and opened her mouth to intervene.

"How do you know Brittany is the one?" Rachel asked her eyes shining with hope.

"No idea." Santana answered swiftly and headed back to the kitchen to get a sponge.

"Sorry about that." Quinn said to a glum Rachel.

"That's quite alright Quinn, she was telling the truth." Rachel informed the blonde.

"Huh?" Quinn stopped again, at this rate her mum was going to come home in a few hours to a complete mess.

"She subtly admitted to knowing that Brittany is the 'one' but she knew her answer to my question long before she made me ask again, she doesn't know how she knows, she just does." Rachel shrugged.

"Not a bad theory." Quinn accepted.

"You think I'm mistaken?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Indeed," Quinn mocked slightly, "I think Santana and Brittany know exactly why they are so deeply in love but are reluctant to share such personal emotional reasoning's with the world, otherwise known as Rachel Berry." She finished confidently.

"We shall have to agree to disagree." Rachel grinned hoping this would be a path to more civil conversations further down the line of their friendship. Quinn was silently dictating the same thing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey you how's the hand?" Santana asked as she poked her head into the room where Brittany was watching an old episode of SpongeBob.

"Fine." The blonde replied with a yawn not making eye contact.

"Nah uh don't you lie to me." Santana said jumping on to the bed and crawling to sit on her girlfriend's thighs.

Brittany couldn't help but appreciate the comfortable weight of her scantily clad girlfriend on her stretched out thighs. A warm pair of tan hands carefully lifted the injured one off of Brittany's taut abs and tenderly examined it.

The bruises shone dark marring a normally smooth complexion.

"It's stiff and it hurts." Brittany breathed as Santana placed a tiny kiss over the worst knuckle.

"Shit." Santana exclaimed looking down at Brittany's hand in utter dismay.

"What's wrong, is it gonna fall off?" Brittany asked terrified.

"Why did you use your right hand babe why?" Santana practically sobbed.

Struggling to figure out what had got Santana so upset the blonde saw her girlfriend was reaching the weepy stage of her drunken cycle.

"It was so hot as well, I just wanted to fuck and now..." Santana cried hysterically and it finally dawned on Brittany.

"Oh San it's not that bad shhh." Brittany said leaning forward and pulling the crying girl onto her lap properly.

"It sucks." Santana sniffled as she buried her face in Brittany's shoulder wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck.

"Is she okay?" Rachel's voice came from beside Quinn at the door.

"I'm terrible." Santana wailed dramatically and Quinn and Rachel walked to the foot of the bed curiously.

"Are you sick?" Quinn asked, amused at her blonde friends desperate glare attempt to get them to back off.

"She's just upset cuz I hurt my hand." Brittany tried to explain without actually saying it.

"The best, most mind blowing hand ever." Santana mumbled loudly. Brittany couldn't help but blush proudly at that.

"Oh I get it; it's your _hand _hand." Rachel said with a blush covering her own cheeks.

"Apparently it has a title." Brittany said smugly.

"Alright let's leave them to sleep; I'll bring you guys some sleep stuff." Quinn said.

"Don't bother Britt won't need them." Santana said smirking with puffy eyes. Brittany thought it just looked cute. "She's getting her reward for saving me." She continued tracing her hands over Brittany's front.

The blonde cursed inwardly as her body responded to Santana's touch, she watched dismayed as Quinn and Rachel raced out of sight. She pouted at her girlfriend, who didn't notice because her gaze was fixed on somewhere below Brittany's face, "You know I get cold if I don't have pj's." She reminded a glazed over Santana.

Brittany twitched violently when Santana pinched her nipples through her shirt and bra, moaning out without . 'How did she even get hold of them through those?' The blonde wondered briefly.

"You're so fuckin' hot." Santana breathed as she reached for the hem of Brittany's shirt.

Before she could protest her shirt was flying across the room and she was crippled with pain.

"Oh my god what did I do?" Santana panicked pawing all over her girlfriend clumsily.

"My aah hand, you hit it on the way to stripping me." The blonde explained her face screwed up.

"I was on the way to fucking you actually," Brittany directed a pointed look at her, "Sorry babe, are you okay?" She corrected herself.

"I'll be fine it's just a bruised knuckle." The dancer grimaced as she rubbed her hand carefully.

"Can I kiss it better?" Santana offered, her brain still overloaded with alcohol and lust.

Rolling her eyes slightly Brittany took another long look at Santana still sat high up on her lap, thighs bracketing the blondes hips. Her girlfriends eyes were dark and full of need, Brittany immediately forgot about everything else in the world except Santana's eyes.

"I'll take that look as a si!" Santana smirked as she traced Brittany's neck softly, eliciting a shiver.

Leaning forward she met Brittany in an open mouthed kiss. Taking control she slowed their movements down and ground her hips into Brittany rhythmically. The dancer's hips canted up as she desperately tried to create more friction.

Santana's centre ached but she pointedly refused to acknowledge it, instead choosing to focus purely on her injured and very protective girlfriend. Hearing the little whimpers Brittany breathed into her mouth it took all of the brunette's control not to speed again. Breaking away she panted as she stared deeply into dark blue eyes.

"Slow tonight, I'm gonna drive you crazy." Santana whispered, searching Brittany's eyes for that familiar spark of excitement. She saw desire flare up instantly and couldn't help but be proud that she still elicited that response after all this time. Leaning closer she pressed a tiny peck to each of Brittany's lips before speaking quietly against them.

"Do you want me?" Santana asked needily, suddenly needing to hear the words.

"So badly." The blonde replied her voice low and raspy.

"Good because I want you, every inch of you." Santana rasped her fingers tracing her girlfriend's abs slowly feeling the muscles jump and tense under her touch. "I'm so wet for you B; just thinking of me all over you gets me so hot." She moaned, scraping her nails up and around to the white bra clasp, Brittany inhaled sharply at the motion and Santana smirked.

Burying her face against Brittany's neck the cheerleader let her teeth nip at every sensitive spot they could find while her fingers fumbled to unclasp the bra. The second she had it loose she stopped her ministrations, Brittany let out a whine of annoyance at that.

Instead Santana slowed down yet again, whispering to the tense blonde as her lips followed each strap with tiny kisses.

Brittany was beyond aroused by that point, Santana's full lips trailed fire first down each arms and then over her abs, bending at an obscene angle to do so. She watched as Santana played her body like her very own instrument, the Latina's sharp white teeth nipped at the blondes protruding hip bone gently. Brittany threw her head back and used her heels to pull her torso further underneath her girlfriend.

"Do you want to know what I'm going to do to you?" Santana growled against Brittany as the blonde bucked uncontrollably. With the Latina now straddling her abs Brittany could feel her damp underwear rubbing against her. She nodded with a guttural moan as Santana returned to caressing her breasts, this time without the barriers.

"I'm gonna kiss, lick and bite your body inch by perfect inch until your begging me to take you so hard you forget your own name," Brittany panted her mind going insane with images, "But instead my tongue will taste you, so barely there you'll be screaming for more." Santana swiftly pulled her clingy dress over her head leaving her in only a red lace bra and panty set. Her hard nipples showed clearly through the skimpy fabric.

They hardened even further when Santana leaned forward and pressed her entire body into Brittany's so she could whisper into the blonde's ear.

Shocks shot down Brittany's spine increasing the ever increasing ache at her centre; she felt another rush of wetness as her girlfriends intoxicating voice whispered in her ear.

"Next my fingers will run from your taut neck over your nipples, driving you wild with anticipation as my breath hits your pussy." Brittany writhed underneath her bringing a smirk to her face and taking her voice even lower. "One finger will trace up the inside of your gorgeous thigh, like this," She used her right hand to put her words into action over Brittany's jeans. "You'll moan and writhe nearly coming as I enter you," Santana rushed out grabbing Brittany's clothed crotch tightly.

Brittany wailed as the tiniest bit of friction through the material made her head spin and her back arch invitingly. "Please San." She moaned wantonly.

"Your perfect lips will beg desperately as mine claim them, as my finger pulls out and barely rubs your swollen clit." Brittany could almost feel Santana's words as they travelled in electric shocks of arousal to her centre.

Stopping her verbal assault for a second Santana's wrapped her lips around an aching nipple sending spasms through Brittany's tight body. The blonde felt herself clench as Santana's skilled tongue flicked her tender bud gently. Too gently. "More please." Brittany chocked out, the pain in her hand forgotten as she clutched the bed sheets.

Releasing the nipple reluctantly Santana ran her lust filled eyes over her girlfriend's muscled form as she slowly undid the tight jeans.

"Thank god." Brittany cried as she felt her jeans fall off her hips; she worked her legs frantically to pull them the rest of the way off.

"Someone's desperate." Santana teased as she followed through with some of her words, speaking as she kissed and licked her way down Brittany's body leaving trails of fire and goosebumps in her wake.

She sat up only to reach behind her and part Brittany's legs, causing her girlfriend to whimper as her sensitive centre was left untouched. Continuing her journey down Brittany's body only now in between her girlfriend's legs she wondered how much Brittany could take before she became frantic, she decided she kind of wanted to find out.

Unhurried in her actions despite Brittany's begging from above her Santana slowly slid soaked panties down slender legs before crawling back up to enjoy what would be a meagre taste.

Brittany's hands fisted in her dark locks as hot breath landed teasingly on her soaked pussy.

"Mmm you're so wet for me Britt." Santana hummed seductively.

The hands in her hair attempted to drag her roughly into action but she refused to be controlled. Freezing entirely she caught Brittany's crazed dark eyes and sent a silent warning. The hands holding her hair softened their grip and she nodded her thanks.

"Taste me please!" Brittany begged uncontrollably her hips still canting towards Santana's face. The moment the tip of a rough tongue barely touched her swollen clit her back arched and more juice seeped out leaving Santana spellbound and speechless at the way the blonde was reacting.

Reluctantly backing off before her carnal instincts caused her to forget her own dictation Santana traced her fingers down Brittany's sweaty neck scratching gently then circled the pink nubs one at a time her right hand having to pin her out of control girlfriend to the bed. Brittany's eyes were wild as the finger nail scraped over each nipple and hot breath hit her pussy making her sensitivity sky rocket.

When a finger finally traced up a bare thigh Brittany's mouth opened in a silent scream her knees bending and forcing her centre closer to Santana's tongue. If it weren't for her girlfriend's lightening fast reactions Brittany would have been successful.

"Ahahah, baby you know what's coming next." Santana husked out raising her head to watch her girlfriend's face as she slammed a digit inside of Brittany's.

"Aaah ah ah." Brittany whimpered as she panted, her breasts rising and falling temptingly. "Please San please I can't take anymooore." She let out a moan of disappointment and almost pain as the questing finger was removed and a pair of luscious lips attacked hers, she couldn't t even feel the tip of the finger that Santana placed on her clit she was far too wet.

Santana kissed Brittany until she literally saw stars, when she was certain Brittany would be light headed and dizzy too she lined up the first two fingers of her left hand and slammed them home.

"Fuck!" Brittany screamed her lips disconnecting painfully from Santana's as sharp teeth scraped her lower lips as her head snapped back instantly.

"Did I forget to tell you what happens next?" Santana teased pulling out nearly all the way before thrusting back in this time putting her hips behind her hand.

The force of the thrust and the fingers curling inside her sent Brittany's body arching as her pussy throbbed around Santana's steady hand. "Fuck me!" Brittany demanded unable to keep her eyes open any longer her fingers grappled against Santana's back leaving marks criss crossing everywhere.

"Exactly right." Santana grunted as she thrust even harder into Brittany's soaked pussy.

"Ah ah ah ah, oh god." Brittany whimpered and cried as Santana rested her forehead against her girlfriend's shoulder, arched her back and slid her left right hand down to join her left stroking Brittany's swollen clit.

The blonde nearly exploded then and there but Santana changed rhythm and depth constantly, leaving her hanging on the precipice clenching desperately, unable to speak except for whimpers and shouts at every thrust.

When Brittany's cries reached a pitch they never had before Santana finally gave in. Picking up her rhythm even more she thrust as fast as she could using all the strength left in her to push Brittany over the highest point possible.

Brittany felt her pussy throbbing harshly and the painful pleasure began to take hold of her body as her mind was thrown violently into ecstasy.

She didn't know how loud she screamed or how long it lasted as waved and waves of unfathomable pleasure signalled her biggest orgasm ever. When it ended Brittany could only lay there, Santana still buried deep inside her, breathing heavily stars still obstructing her vision.

Just when she thought her body had calmed Santana withdrew carefully but still sending another wave of pleasure through Brittany's hypersensitive sex.

"Ooh." The blonde moaned as Santana's leg draped over her and the Latina's soaked panties pressed into her hip. "You feel so good, that was..." She had no words.

"Glad you liked it, sleep now more sex later." Santana mumbled her body exhausted from balance so precariously for such a long time, she felt like she'd run a marathon.

"I love you and your dirty talk." Brittany hummed curling up against her girlfriend as best she could as her centre ached every time she moved.

"I love you too, now sleepy time."

Santana looked so beautiful, with the soft moonlight still shining on her face and her sexy boots still on her feet that Brittany tried not to close her eyes. But to no avail, as ten seconds later they were both fast asleep. Neither of them cold.

* * *

_**Phew, any thoughts? Please take a second to let me know if you'd like more of these, thanks x**_


End file.
